Moon's Shadow
by Crimson Winged Soul
Summary: HBP NEVER HAPPENED In the trio's 6th year Voldermort's settled down to simply plotting and a new and unusual boy turns up, unexpected even by the great Albus Dumbledore. Can he gain the trio's friendship and can he escape his inner demon? Please R&R!


**Okie this is my first story . . . please don't be TOO harsh in reviews. Any constructive criticism will be used to improve my writing. Flames will be used to keep Celty warm U **

**Also there are a handful of OCs but i'll try to use them sparinglyexcept for Celtic. If you ever think during the later chapters that I am over using the OCs and leaving the originals unattended feel free to inform me! Okay, enough of my chattering and onto the story --->**

_A silver moon lingered overhead, hanging listlessly in the sky, none of it covered by thin wisps of cloud sharing the night sky. He walked forwards, drawn towards the pool of moonlight where he saw a shadow marring the perfect circle cast upon the ground. He stepped forwards and realised it was a person. He reached forwards, about to see if he recognized the person. Reaching,.._

Ron snapped awake as he felt someone prodding him. He blinked blearily, looking up to see an amused face lingering over him. "Seamus why'd ya wake me up?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. The irish boy grinned, "You were reaching upwards in your sleep as if you were about to grab something. And anyway, it's breakfast ti-" Seamus blinked bemused as he realised the person he had been talking to had already raced out of the room at the mention of food. Seamus rolled his eyes and walked out of the dorm, heading down to the eating hall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry woke up, yawning. He looked around, seeing that the others had already left the dorm. He stretched and leapt out of bed, grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom. After showering he changed into a bottle breen turtleneck top and black cargo pants since it was a Saturday. He walked down to the Great Hall, heading over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked up as he sat down next to her. "Morning Harry." She said, smiling slightly before turning back to her food. Ron didn't even look over at him, too busy wolfing his own breakfast down.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's antics, looking up towards the staff table where he met the amber gaze of his Defence Teacher. Remus Lupin had been re-offered the position at the start of the trio's 6th year. Remus smiled tiredly, looking quite weary since the full moon was that night.

Ron looked up, glancing at Remus and he frowned slightly, reminded of his dream. He swallowed a mouthful of bacon and decided he wasn't hungry anymore, standing at walking out of the hall, deep in his thoughts.

The two thirds of the trio left behind glanced curiously at each other, shrugging before turning back to their food.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron walked out of the castle, dawdling at a lazy pace that he knew would have irritated Hermione had she been with him. Ron looked out over the grounds, his gaze lingering at the lake. He remembered the dream clearly and, as if by an unknown force, he felt himself walk over towards the water mass.

He sat down under the shade of a weeping willow and he leant back against it's trunk, watching the tentacles of the big squid lolling over the surface just as lazily as the red head's former pace.

When Ron finally woke up it was already dark and the moon hung heavily in the sky, casting it's light on the ground and creating a perfect circle. Ron blinked, realising this was exactly like his dream had been. He stood and went over to inspect the circle of light on the ground. Nothing interesting…He was about to walk off when he saw the circle of light go wavy and distorted, like a portal in those muggle sci-fi movies his father had taken a liking to. He stepped backward warily and let out a yelp when he saw something appear.

The figure lay slumped on the now closed portal. He was clothed in leather garnments, a zip up no-sleeve top and basic leather pants. The figure himself was unusual with silvery white hair that had black tips and was just past shoulder length. The skin of the stranger was pale and, when Ron cautiously brushed the figure's fringe out of his face, under both eyes there was an unusual mark. It was, from left to right, a shortish black line verticaly down from the eye then a longer line with a short line making it into a cross then another short line like the first. Around the boy's neck was a spiked collar which was also black.

Ron blinked then yawned, suddenly reminded of how tired he still was regardless of his earlier nap.He stood up and, after a moments hesitation, he lifted the boy and headed back up to the castle then to his dorm, laying the boy on the ground after tying him up. Ron then went to sleep, forgetting about the other boy.


End file.
